


Danger In The Field

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [33]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Concern, Fear, Fear of Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mid-Battle, Near Death Experiences, Second Battle of Geonosis, unwanted thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Rex has some dangerous thoughts in an intense battle
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: 100 Word Sprints [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Kudos: 31





	Danger In The Field

All it took was a singular moment, a single blaster shot or an unfortunate event, and your life or that of the ones you care for would be over forever. 

Death was a very scary thing, one that brought on emotions Rex did not wish to experience or feel.

Those thoughts scared the captain, and rang clear in the middle of the most intense battle of the war yet. The second battle of Geonosis.

“Rex! Focus!” The sounds of a blaster shot being deflected snapped the captain out of his trance. 

“Sorry, sir” Rex managed out at some lingering thoughts..


End file.
